


Haunted

by DigitalBrainEater



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalBrainEater/pseuds/DigitalBrainEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Live in King's Landing can be a daily fight for your life if your not born into a noble or rich familie, who knows that better than you? On an afternoon after some troublesome day you have to realize that the real trouble is runing straight in your direction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

Beads of sweat are runing down your [Y/S/C] skin, your chest rise and falls labored through your breathing increase while you're pressing your back against the dusty wall of a dilapidated house. 'Come on, [Y/N], slow down.', you thought to yourself, trying to steady your breath during listening carefully to the sound of the busy streets of King's Landing that surrounds you. Your lips parts slightly as you silently count to ten, eyes being closed while you're doing so, until you open them again and carefully watched to both sides of the small, dim alley. Confident, that you were persecuted by anyone, your feet carry you out of the alley and back on the lively street of flour, the delicious scent of fresh baked loaf hits your nose and make you inhale deeply. Loudly growling, your stomach ask for some bitterly needed attention, your last meal was two days ago and your mouth starts watering more and more with every breath you take. Lowering your head, you started walking faster, you couldn't afford a loaf and to risk to get caught by the Kingsguard a second time this day wasn't your intention. You glance glides over the street in front of you, leaving the street of flour behind you and enter a staircase made of stone which is covered in many layers of dust and dirt. The outworn shoes that covered your feet are slither lightly under the mud, your legs are slightly shaking to balance your weight and keep you from falling down the stairs. 

For hours you walked through the streets of King's Landing without any real destination. Finding yourself shore of the Blackwater Rush, your feets pounding painfully and you know that you have to take a break from wandering around. Before you allowed yourself to rest, you searched for a secluded spot to sit down, which you found and walked over. Pulling your shoes from your arching feet, you but your shoes aside and let your feet slip into the cool water, hoping that the soreness will be going away faster. Closing your eyes, a deep sigh leaving your lips while you let yourself fall backwards on your back. Covering the upper half of your face with your right arm, you're listening to the sound of the waves that flushes the dirt of the city constantly into the open sea. 

You were beginning to doze of as another sound found it's way to your ear: the sound of fast abbroaching footsteps and the clatter of heavy armor. Remembering your earlier meeting with the Kingsguard, your jumping nearly to your feet which are arching incessant and as your eyes have adjusted to the bright light of the afternoon sun, you are looking around you panicked. There was the Kingsguard, but their were runing after what looks like a long haired man in ordinary clothes. Watching the sceen, you realized to late that even when the knights of the Kingsguards are after that poor man, all of them were coming dangerously close to you and the angry “Dare you to run away, you filthy whore!“ scream of one knight told you unmistakable to do the opposite. Leaving your shoes behind, you start to run like the monsters that your mother have told you about when you were a little child are chasing after you and in some way it's the truth. While you were runing for your miserable life, you sense a presence close behind you, tears starting to cloud your view and a scream of pure shock leaves your lips as someone grabs you harsh on your left upper arm. “This way.“, a raspy, solemn voice told you, the hand on your upper arm wandering down to your hand and the two of you jumped over a low stonewall, entering a certainly beautiful garden if you would have the time so take in the sight. Risking a quick glance to the man, kind of your partner in crime now, you see the face of an middleaged man, one side of his hair colored in red and the other one in white. You couldn't take a closer look on his face, him noticing that you're not focused on your run, which why he gave your hand a quick but powerful squeeze. Watching your way in front of you, you figuered out instantly, that you two have left the garden and were about to enter a crowded street. No words are exchanged between the two of you, the two-colored haired man taking a quick look over his shoulders to make sure that you're winning distance towards your pursuer.

The sun has retreated almost entirely beyond the limits of the horizon as your partner in crime entered a abadoned looking house in Flea Bottom, leaving you outside to wait for him to return, as a couple of tormenting minutes under the darkening sky of Westeros later the man stood in the doorframe and gestured you to follow him inside. Following his order, you entered the ramshackle house, the windows are covered with worn out looking blankets. Your [Y/E/C] eyes needed a little while to get adjusted to the all surrounding darkness, sitting in tense silence close to the two-colored haired man. You feel the comfortable warmth of his body near you, with every movement of him your muscles tighten a little more until you hear some rustle of paper. “A woman should eat a bit.“, the sound of the solemn voice of the mysterious man flooded the room, you figuered out that he submits you a piece of bread, which you literally ripped out of his hand and after a quick moment you started eating the loaf rather slow for someone who hasn't eaten in days. You wanted to memorize the taste of the bread, not knowing when the next meal will find it's way into your stomach. While you were eating, you estimate if could ask all your questions out loud or if it would be wiser to stay quite and not risking to rise up discontent from your benefactor. “Who are you?“, you start asking cautious, beginning with some simple small talk in hope to at least get rid off the tense silence between the two of you. “The man's proud to be Jaqen H'ghar from the free city of Lorath. A woman want to ask another question.“, his last sentence was more an observation than a question, you swallow hard and cleared your throat before you started speaking again. “Why was the Kingsguard chasing you?“ The man made a sound, like your question amused him, but he took his moment before he formed his answer. “Does the men need a reason?“ In respond you shook your head, the dark silouette of Jaqen changing his position and it seems that the relaxed a bit more. 

You don't know how long the two of you side there again in complete silent, letting you wonder why he was speaking so unusual and if he wasn't curious about you. But he was the first man from Lorath you are able to talk to, it's rather possible that it's their way of speaking. “A woman should sleep.“ - “[Y/N].“, you respond softly, searching for his form in the darkness of the room. “A woman has a busy day ahead of her.“, Jaqen said after a while, your reaction possible irritated him for a second. “Why are you saying that?“, you wondered loud, finally finding him wandering through the room without making any sounds, what worried you a little and make your body tense up more than before. “A woman will leave King's Landing, it's not save for her.“ Your eyebrows astringent, you watched the shadow of him carefully, your head tilting slightly to the side. “And what is a man going to do?“, you asked more sacastic than you had in mind, putting your hand on each side of your body and waiting inwardly alerted for Jaqen's reaction. “A man has business to finish here before he will follow.“, he responded calmly, closing the distance between himself and you and sitting down on your left side. “And where do you send me?“ - “Braavos.“


End file.
